


Realizations and a First Date

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Remy/Emile - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: After several months, Remy realizes he's head over heels for his therapist.  He takes a chance and asks him out on a first date.  Rain puts a damper on their original date location so they spend the rest of their night at Remy's apartment.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078004
Kudos: 15





	Realizations and a First Date

Five months after their first appointment, Remy found himself head over heels for his therapist, much to his dismay. He lay awake night after night staring at the ceiling as he wondered what Emile might be up to at that moment.

Was he sitting on the sofa reading a book and drinking tea? Was he watching a cartoon that he’d already seen ten times before? Or already sleeping in his bed? What did he get up to when he came home from work everyday? Did he have a partner to come home to? He wore no ring or discernable marks as a claimed mate but it was still possible he wasn’t single. Hell, it was also possible he wasn’t pansexual. Most betas and omegas were attracted to all genders but there were definitely some who stuck to certain ones for whatever reason.

At first, Remy had convinced himself the pull towards the other man was simply stemming from a feeling of safety he’d found throughout their many therapy sessions together over the past few months.

People sometimes thought they were attracted to their therapists, right? He probably just felt safe and listened to for the first time in a long while. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the tiny beta was completely adorable. He was also intelligent and so entertaining to talk to. His hazel eyes were gorgeous too...

***

Another session down, and Remy stood from the sofa feeling relaxed and hopeful. He usually walked out of his sessions with Emile feeling much better than when he’d entered, not counting the one where he’d panicked and snapped at the other man. This afternoon was no exception, and he felt lighter and happier after their hour together.

He’d been planning how to ask the other man out all week but now that the moment was here, he was unsure how the invitation would be received.

He took a deep breath as he slung his bag over his shoulder, “Hey Em, can I ask you something?” he questioned, shoving down the nervous energy in his stomach.

“Of course, go for it,” Emile answered pleasantly, looking up at the taller man.

“So...I’ve been thinking...and I hope this isn’t super weird but, we’ve had coffee a few times, and dinner once... Would you be interested in going on a real date with me sometime?” Remy asked, striving to sound nonchalant.

“I’m sorry?” Emile asked, hazel eyes blinking in surprise at the alpha standing in front of him.

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?” Remy repeated, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. A small, uncomfortable feeling was already curling inside his stomach. People didn’t typically reject his advances; he flashed them a smile and they usually accepted happily. His inner voice perked right up:

Good job, asshole. He’s probably thinking of all the dirty little secrets you’ve confessed during your sessions. Why the hell would he ever be interested in getting tangled up with you? You’re a hot mess...

“I…” Emile adjusted his glasses and swallowed hard, “It would be pretty unethical for me to have a date with my client, Remy.” His hazel eyes looked disappointed behind his glasses and he fidgeted, twirling his pen between his fingers.

“Well, what if I start seeing someone else for therapy? If I’m not your client, it wouldn’t be wrong, would it?” the alpha pressed, his tone playful, “Unless you’re not interested, of course, in which case I will now go die of embarrassment...” he gestured towards the door.

What the hell was he saying?! Stop talking!

A lovely blush colored the doctor’s cheeks and he tried to hide a smile, “No, it wouldn’t but...I guess I’m a bit surprised you’d be interested in a date with me?” he said, the ending tone making it sound like a question. 

Remy raised an eyebrow, “Why does that surprise you, babes?” he asked curiously, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.

“You seem very...cool,” Emile answered honestly, “And I’m pretty reserved and...nerdy? Is that the right word?” he asked himself out loud, gesturing with his pen that was still in his hand.

Remy laughed, “Oh, you’re too cute. Trust me, I’m not too cool for you, babes,” he glanced down at the shorter man, “And yes, you could probably be described as nerdy, but I like it, it suits you,” he added sincerely, grinning.

“The only thing is...if we go out together outside the office and it doesn't work out, it could be pretty darn awkward if you wanted to come back and see me for a session,” Emile pointed out, biting his lip nervously. Remy felt his eyes glued to the movement and suddenly wished he could bite it himself.

“Then I’ll find someone else to see for therapy,” Remy said, shrugging. He took a deep breath before adding, “If there’s a chance I could get to talk to you and hang out in real life, I feel like it’s worth taking that chance. I’d love to really get to know you, Emile. The glimpse I’ve had so far has been really lovely.”

The therapist blinked and ducked his head as he blushed even harder, “If you really want to go out with me sometime, then I’d love to,” he said, glancing up to punctuate his sentence as he struggled to get his blushing under control.

Remy grinned, “Awesome,” he said, feeling butterflies inside his stomach as his invitation was accepted. “Can I give you my number?” he asked with a grin.

Emile nodded and accepted it happily.

***

“Here, come in,” Remy insisted, holding the door open for the smaller man as rain pounded down on both of them. He followed the beta inside and they were caught up in a moment of laughter as they took in their drenched states.

“I swear I checked if there was going to be rain tonight,” Remy said suddenly and Emile laughed again.

“It’s fine, I don’t think it was on the radar, I also checked before you came to pick me up,” Emile said, crossing his arms over his chest, shivering as the water cooled against his skin.

“So much for that date,” Remy muttered, grinning as he gently reached out to brush dripping magenta hair away from Emile’s hazel eyes.

“I swear I don’t mean this in a sexual way, okay?” Remy prefaced his statement, “But we should probably get you out of those wet clothes, you’ll get sick,” he commented. He checked his watch, “It’s only 7:00, I’m sure we could find one of those cartoons you’re always telling me about to watch if you feel like keeping this date going…?” he offered with a hopeful grin.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to invade your space,” Emile asked, “I could also just head home, we could try the outside concert date some other time…” he trailed off, staring up at the taller man.

“I have no issues with you invading my personal space, Em,” Remy teased, “Seriously though, do you want to continue our night? Or I can take you home if you’d be more comfortable with that.”

Emile thought for a moment, “I’d be happy to keep the evening going,” he said quietly.

“Awesome! Here, we’ll get you something that’s not soaked and cold,” the alpha said brightly, motioning for the beta to follow him down the hallway. They toed off their shoes near the entryway before Remy led him down the hallway.

Emile stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and watched as Remy dug around in his dresser. He grabbed several pieces of clothing and walked them over to the beta, their fingers brushing as he pressed them into his hands, “I’m sure these will swamp you, you’re so tiny, but at least you’ll be warm,” he said.

“Thank you,” the beta answered, holding them but continuing to stand in the doorway.

“The bathroom’s right there down the hall if you want to go change,” Remy gestured, eyes trailing after Emile as he followed the direction and closed the bathroom door.

The alpha quickly tugged off his own drenched clothes and pulled on dry ones before hurrying over to his mirror to check his hair.

So far, so good, don’t mess this up! Remy thought as he examined his reflection.

When the beta exited the bathroom, he had his soaked clothes folded in his hands. 

“I could toss these in the dryer?” Remy offered, moving to take the bundle of clothing from the smaller man when he agreed.

“I’ll be right back, the TV’s right there, go ahead and make yourself at home, Em,” the alpha said, hurrying to take the clothes along with his own and tossing them into the dryer. When he walked back into the living room, he found Emile examining the row of photos on a set of shelves.

Remy came up beside him, “Hey,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

Emile smiled up at him, “Hi,” he replied before gesturing, “Is this Jason?” Remy deeply appreciated that he’d used the present tense to ask that question.

The boy in the photo looked almost exactly like Remy, just smaller and with lighter hair. Remy followed his gaze and nodded, “Yep, that was his 16th birthday, we went to a football game on campus and had wings uptown. That was his favorite way to spend a Saturday. It’s actually mine, too,” he explained, his voice soft as he was swept up in a sudden rush of emotions thinking back to that wonderful day. He would never have another one with Jason, and even after a year and a half, the thought was surreal to him.

“It sounds like a fun time,” Emile agreed, sensing the distressed pheromones the alpha was suddenly emitting. He reached out to place a small hand against Remy’s back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, Rem,” the beta said quietly, rubbing his hand back and forth soothingly.

Remy blinked, “No, you’re fine,” he insisted, savoring the feeling of the hand on his back. He gestured to another picture towards the bottom of the shelf, “This is the last picture we took together,” he said quietly, shifting. 

Why was he spilling his guts right now?

“I wish I could have met him,” Emile said sincerely, “I’m sure he’d be awfully fun like you,” he added.

“I wish you could’ve met him too, he’d have liked you a lot…” Remy said before shaking himself slightly. He needed to change the subject before he cried or something equally stupid and embarrassing.

“Okay, sorry, I hate to be a downer, wanna go find something to watch on TV?” he asked, turning to look down at the beta.

“Sure,” Emile answered, glancing over at the photos once more before accepting the alphas hand and letting himself be led towards the sofa.

“Can I get you anything?” Remy asked as they sat on the sofa, almost touching but not quite.

“No thanks, I’m good,” Emile answered.

Ten minutes later, they’d clicked on the first season of Steven Universe and had settled back against the cushions. Remy handed the beta a fluffy blanket, noticing how chilled the smaller man’s skin had felt when he’d laid his hand against his back. Emile thanked him and wrapped himself in it happily. 

He chattered a mile a minute, filling Remy in on the characters and the backstory. The alpha simply grinned and found himself much more entertained by the beta then the cartoon on the TV screen.

Remy offered his arm at one point and felt butterflies inside his stomach as Emile accepted, scooting over to snuggle against him, still wrapped in the blanket.

“Are you always this cold, Em?” the alpha asked, rubbing his hand up and down the beta’s arm, “You’re freezing.”

Emile stiffened for a moment, “Oh...yeah, I’m always cold, that's another reason I usually wear a cardigan,” he said, his voice sounding a bit off.

“Do you need another blanket?” Remy asked, glancing down at him.

The beta shook his head, “Nope, I’m perfectly fine, you’re pretty warm to snuggle against, I’ll warm up,” he insisted. Remy let the issue drop but he noticed the faint scent of anxiety hovering between them after the exchange.

“Hi,” Emile said, glancing up and catching the alpha staring down at him some time later. 

Remy chuckled, “Hi,” he answered, grinning, rubbing the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Can I help you?” the beta teased, “You seem pretty distracted.”

“You seem to have that effect on me,” the alpha admitted honestly, his dark eyes glancing over the beta’s face.

Emile hummed and shifted against him, adjusting the blanket in his lap as he tried to stifle his grin.

“I’ve really loved these dates with you, Em,” Remy said quietly.

“So have I,” the beta admitted, “I still kind of can’t believe you wanted to go out with me.”

Remy smiled softly, “You’re pretty amazing from what I can tell so far,” he said.

“So are you,” the beta responded sincerely.

Ten minutes later, the alpha could smell the pheromones the other man was emitting and decided to try his luck. The next time he caught the other man’s eye, he reached out to cup Emile’s face and his eyes silently asked for permission. Seeing the hazel eyes regard him calmly in return, Remy leaned forward slowly and Emile met him in the middle, closing his eyes as their lips brushed together softly.

After a moment, the alpha pulled back slightly, “Was that okay?” he murmured, thumb brushing over Emile’s sharp cheekbone.

‘Yes,” the beta answered, leaning back in to kiss him again. Remy felt the beta smile against his lips and he shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and tugging him in closer.

Emile sighed and Remy barely flicked his tongue inside his mouth, pressing in further when the beta yielded happily to his touch. Eventually, the alpha pulled back to take a breath and looked down, taking in a breathless Emile in the crook of his arm.

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time,” Remy admitted, grinning as he brushed magenta bangs away from Emile’s eyes.

“Me too,” the smaller man agreed, “I’m glad you finally did.”

Later that night when Remy dropped Emile off at his apartment, they had a difficult time pulling away from one another.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Emile murmured, leaned back up to kiss the taller man again.

Remy hummed and threaded his fingers through the soft, magenta hair, “Definitely,” he agreed against the beta’s lips.

“Goodnight, thanks again for everything, this ended up being perfect,” Emile said softly, finally pulling away. Remy’s eyes were fixed on the beta’s kiss swollen lips.

“It really did,” he agreed, “night, Em,” Remy murmured.

Emile moved to open the door before he suddenly exclaimed, “Oh shoot, I have that conference all day tomorrow at the convention center, I probably won’t have my phone on until the evening when it’s over,” he pointed out.

“No problem, babes,” Remy said easily, scooping up the beta’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back, “I hope it’s fun.”

“Good luck with your studio session,” Emile added, blushing a shade of pink.

“Thanks,” Remy said with a wink, “I’ll talk to you later, Em.”

As the beta made his way down the sidewalk, Remy watched him with a warm, fuzzy feeling thrumming inside his chest. For the first time in, well forever, he didn’t want to rush things with someone. He really felt like maybe this could go somewhere and last. Once Emile had slipped inside his door, the alpha put his car in drive and pulled out of the parking space.

The next morning, Emile sent him a text and his heart leapt as soon as he saw the name pop up on his phone screen. 

Emile: Good morning! I feel like you today, I’m actually drinking coffee...and enjoying it. What have you done to me? LOL

A text with a picture of a china cup of coffee arranged on a saucer popped up after the words.

Remy: Geez, looks fancy. I’m so jealous ;)

Emile: Have a good day! :P

Remy fought off butterflies inside his stomach for the rest of the day, anxiously anticipating talking to Emile later that evening.


End file.
